Cumpleaños
by llxTrEmEll
Summary: Como dije no soy bueno para esto... xD despues les explico que paso con la historia
1. ¿Sabes que dia es hoy?

**Primero explicarles un mocoso mejor dicho mi sobrino no se como pero borro todo bueno aproveche pera corregir algunos errores**

**CUMPLEAÑOS**

...

**Una mañana normal en Magnolia estaba empezando y los rayos del sol despertaron a cierta rubia quien al sentir los rayos del sol abrio los ojos inmediatamente, se paro y se dirigio al baño.. Lucy se encontraba feliz pues se había arreglado lo mejor posible y se dirigio de inmediato al gremio pues esperaba que sus amigos la recibieran muy efusiva mente en ese dia muy especial para ella. Al entrar al gremio saludo muy efusivamente a todos con un grito.**

-BUENOS DIAS A TODOSSSS..!-grito la maga de espitirus estelares.

**Sin embargo todos la ignoraban, ella no se explicaba por qué pero no le dirigian ni la mirada, ella se sintio mal pues no recibio ni un feliz cumpleaños por los miembros del gremio que se encontraban presentes,entonces se acercó a la barra a hablar con Mira para ver si ella podia darle una explicacion y tal vez ver si ella si se acordaba.**

-hola Mira-saludo Lucy a la albina

-hola, Lucy-dijo Mira sin mucho ánimo que digamos

Lucy notaba que Mira no tenia los mismos animos de siempre, pero sin poder olvidar lo que paso cuando entro al gremio n dudo en preguntarle a la albina

-Mira ¿por que todos en el gremio estan ignorandome?

-¿Si? no me he dado cuenta- dijo volteandose a secar los vasos

-Mira tú sabes que dia es hoy-dijo la rubia con la esperanza de que Mira si se acordara

-Mmm... creo que es primero de Julio

-si pero es un dia importante debes acordarte

-no recuerdo-dijo la albina- Lucy podriamos hablar despues, tengo mucho que hacer-termino diciendo para irse al almacen.

**Lucy se sintio fatal nadie se acordaba de ella entonces. Por la puerta del Gremio vio entrar a Erza y Gray entonces la rubia penso.**

-tal vez ellos se acuerden, despues de todo soy parte de su equipo ¿no?-pensaba la rubia mientras se acercaba a sus dos compañeros

**Al llegar a la puerta del gremio se acercó a los dos y los saludo con una gran sonrisa.**

-hola chicos

-Buenos dias Lucy-dijo Erza tratando se Lucy la detuvo agarrandole del brazo

-¿Que pasa Lucy?-dijo la pelirroja algo desesperada por la reaccion de la rubia

-queria saber si ustedes quieren ir a alguna mision hoy- dijo lucy tratando de olvidar el tema del cumpleaños

-Lucy en este momento tenemos asuntos muy importantes con el maestro que nos ha mandado a llamar-interrumpio Gray

-ya veo, entonces creo que no les quitare mas tiempo, nos vemos

-ok, Gray vamos-dijo Erza llendose donde el maestro seguida por Gray dejando a una Lucy devastada por haber sido practicamente evitada.

**Lucy ya no queria estar en el gremio asi que salio a pensar en todo lo que le sucedio, de como la ignoraron, como los de su propio equipo la evitaron, pero inmediatamente vino a su cabeza la imagen de la persona que era la mas cercana a ella, entonces corrio y corrio hasta llegar a la casa de Natsu. Toco la puerta varias veces pero nadie le habria, ella estaba dispuesta a irse pero sintio que alguien le abrio la puerta, y era el Natsu.**

-hola Natsu-dijo intentando sonar feliz

-a eras tu-dijo secamente-¿que haces aqui?

-bu-ee-no y-oo qu-eria sa-bb-ber si no quu-eri-aas ir a paa-sear -dijo algo nerviosa por la reaccion del Dragon Slayer.

-Pues no puedo, hoy no planeaba hacer nada-dijo el Dragon Slayer bostezando

-ohh ya veo, creo que no te molestare mas. dijo la rubia cabizbaja

**Lucy no podia creer lo que estaba pasando no solo los del gremio los que consideraba su familia la ignoraban si no que Natsu, el que la trajo a Fairy Tail, al que consideraba mas que un amigo, la trataba de la misma manera o peor. La maga de espiritus celestiales salio corriendo de la casa de Natsu, con lagrimas en los ojos.**

Lucy estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacia su casa pero antes de irse le pregunto.

-Natsu, ¿Sabes que dia es hoy?- dijo aguantando las lagrimas

-Si 1 de julio-dijo algo serio.

-Si creo que lo es- dijo Lucy corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello

**Lucy corrio y corrio hasta llegar al parque ella estaba tan cansada de correr y llorar que se sento en un arbol y como por arte de magia se quedo profundamente dormida. Las horas pasaban y la maga parecia no querer despertar, entonces un rubio que se encontraba por Magnolia la vio durmiendo y decidio acercarse y despertarlapues ya estaba anocheciendo y ese no era un buen lugar para ella.**

-Hey tu despierta-dijo Sting danlole golpecitos en la frente cerca de media ver que la rubia no despertaba a Sting no se le ocurrio otra cosa mas que quedarse a su costado velando su sueño pensando que ella era una molesta pero que no podia dejarla sola era 8 de noche y era peligroso estar por ahi.

**Lucy estaba despertandose no sabia cuanto tiempo habia dormido pero sintio que estaba recostada en el hombro de alguien. Sting al notar que ella se estaba levantando la miro y le dijo.**

**-**al fin te leva-no pudo terminar de hablar pues Lucy lo abrazo con los ojos llorosos

**Sting se sorprendio pues no esperaba esa reaccion de la chica, entonces cuando noto que ella estaba llorando decidio corresponder al abrazo y dejar que llorara, pues penso que ella lo necesitaba. Lo que no sabian los dos rubios es que alguien estaba observándolos a lo lejos.**

...

**Disculpenme por que lo hallan borrado pero bueno aqui esta menos mal que lo guarde (mocoso cargoso).**

**psdt: para los que aun no sabian soy hombre xD **


	2. Razon

**HOLA A TODOS AQUÍ LES DEJARE EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO HE HECHO LO POSIBLE POR HACERLO ALGO MÁS MÁS AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO.**

**CUMPEAÑOS**

**…**

**CAPITULO 2: RAZON**

NATSU POV

**Todo estaba planeado ese día era muy especial para Lucy el gremio había planeado muy bien su fiesta con días de anticipación, lo único que no me gustaba del plan era tener que ignorarla por completo hasta la hora de que comenzara la fiesta, me parecía muy tonto, pero tuve que aceptar después de todo no quería una paliza de Erza.**

**El día de la fiesta Erza me ordeno quedarme en casa, que pensara que yo le diré a Lucy algo acerca de la fiesta, Bueno si lo haría. Me estaba aburriendo en mi casa cuando alguien tocaba mi puerta con mucha insistencia, entonces decidí abrir y la vi a la que menos esperaba era Lucy. Sentí ganas de abrazarla y felicitarla pero antes de que lo hiciera ella hablo.**

-hola Natsu-dijo ella, pero sentía algo de tristeza en su expresión

-a eras tú-dije secamente, -¿qué haces aquí?-termine diciendo no quisiera tratarla así pero si no se va pronto no resistiré mas

-bu-ee-no y-oo qu-eria sa-bb-ber si no quu-eri-aas ir a paa-sear -dijo algo nerviosa,

**Hubiera querido aceptar pero bueno no podía después de todo Erza tenía razón yo soltaría toda la sorpresa que tanto les costó planear al gremio eso no me lo permitiría, tenía que ser fuerte.**

-Pues no puedo, hoy no planeaba hacer nada-dije bostezando, ¿Por qué me lo hace tan difícil?

-ohh ya veo, creo que no te molestare más -dijo Lucy cabizbaja

-_lo siento tanto Lucy-pensé_

**Ella parecía querer irse, me dolía verla así tan triste pero más tarde le daré una explicación, y sé que ella entenderá, antes de que se fuera me pregunto algo un poco tonto.**

-Natsu, ¿Sabes que día es hoy?- dijo Lucy

**Claro que lo sabía cómo voy a olvidar este día tan importante para ella pero no podía hacer más que decirle.**

-Si 1 de julio-respondí algo serio.

-Si creo que lo es- dijo Lucy corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**No podía evitar sentirme la peor escoria que existía en el universo, quería salir corriendo a alcanzarla pero no pude cuando sentí que ella soltaba algunas lágrimas, lo único que podía hacer era esperar que ella me disculpara después.**

**Ya iba a comenzar la fiesta así que fui al gremio lo más rápido que pude, vi a Mira quien al parecer estaba terminando los preparativos para la fiesta, decidí acercarme y contarle todo lo que paso con Lucy más temprano, ella no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable, ya que me conto que tuvo que hacer lo mismo. Dejando eso de lado todo el gremio estaba llegando, menos una persona, la persona a quien iba dedicada toda esta celebración.**

**Erza quien se encontraba con el maestro se me acerco.**

-Oye Natsu, he estado hablando con el maestro y quedamos en que el que tiene que traer a Lucy para su celebración eres tú, así que apúrate y trae a Lucy si no probaras mi espada-dijo Erza, no era necesario que me amenazara después de todo yo iría sin protestar.

**Salí del gremio y me dirigí a la casa de Lucy, como era costumbre salte hasta la ventana para poder entrar, pero ella no estaba. Cuando salí de su casa sentí su olor ese olor que me gustaba tanto, así que Salí corriendo en busca de Lucy.**

**Llegue a un parque, ya estaba anocheciendo y Erza me matara si demoro más entonces seguí buscándola y en un árbol vi algo que me dejo helado. Era ella pero en una escena que no me gusto se encontraba llorando, pero eso no fue lo peor lloraba en los brazos de ese idiota de Sabertooth.**

**Iba a salir de mi escondite para ir a golpear a ese rubio idiota, pero me contuve y me fui al gremio sin Lucy, en parte no podía evitar sentir culpa pues creo que yo tengo la culpa.**

FIN DEL NATSU POV

...

LUCY POV

No podia correr mas estaba muy cansada dormir en este árbol no me hará daño despues de todo con Natsu hemos dormido en peores lugares...Natsu, de todas las personas que me hicieron esto tu eres de la que mas me dolio. No puedo evitar sentirme así tan triste, tan inútil de verdad que me doy lastima a mi misma ¿sera por eso que no se acuerdan ni de mi cumpleaños?, poco a poco fui quedándome dormida en aquel árbol.

Estaba soñando cosas horribles pero una de ellas la que mas me afecto fue que para el gremio no fui mas que un estorbo, podía escuchar claramente como me insultaban, como para ellos no fui mas que una llorona que necesitaba de ellos para poder salir adelante, pero lo peor fue cuando apareció él yo como siempre pense que e me protegeria no permitiría que me traten así pero estuve muy equivocada, el tan solo vino para decirme que me fuera del gremio, que no me necesitaba para después empujarme en un hueco,profundo,oscuro y frio.

Fue entonces que desperté y sentí que a mi costado había alguien no se porque pero no pude evitar abrazarlo necesitaba desahogarme, llorar todo lo que no llore, y el despues de un rato correspondio a mi abrazo, después debería disculparme, esa persona no se esperaría tal acto mio aunque ya se quien es, pude reconocer su voz cuando quiso hablarme pero lo interrumpi.

FIN DEL LUCY POV

**Mientras que Natsu, se dirigía al gremio, los dos rubios estaban separándose, pues Lucy ya se encontraba más calmada. Todo estaba en un incómodo silencio hasta que Lucy hablo.**

-lo siento- dijo la rubia

-¿ah? Por qué te disculpas, rubia-dijo sting

-me disculpo por haberte abrazado de esa forma-dijo lucy- y tú también eres rubio idiota-agrego Lucy algo molesta

-jajajajajajajajaj-se seria el rubio

-y tu ¿Por qué te ríes?- pregunto la rubia algo extrañada

-porque logre que me insultaras

- y eso en que es bueno, tonto

-pues cuando te despertaste te pusiste a llorar, en cambio ahora estas hasta insultándome, gruñona-dijo en un tono divertido Sting

**Lucy no pudo evitar sentirse algo feliz, pues Sting un chico al que solo le importaba el mismo trataba de ayudarla, a su manera pero era algo.**

-Bueno tengo que irme-dijo Lucy parándose

-te acompaño llorona no es bueno que estés andando sola a estas horas- dijo Sting- además tengo hambre.

-eres un tonto, pero bueno vamos en mi casa te preparare algo cuando lleguemos.

**Los dos rubios se dirigían a la casa de Lucy hablando sobre cosas triviales hasta que Sting le hizo una pregunta que el llevaba en su cabeza desde que se dirigían a la casa de ella.**

-¿Por qué cuando te despertaste te pusiste a llorar?-pregunto Sting

-sabes no es algo que me gustaría recordar-dijo Lucy algo triste

-¿Natsu te hizo algo?-dijo Sting, lo cual a Lucy le sorprendió pues era como si lo supiera todo

-Bueno en parte pero no solo el sino todo mi gremio-respondió cabizbaja

**Después de esa respuesta se produjo un incómodo silencio entre ellos, hasta llegar a la casa de Lucy, Sting se hecho en la cama de Lucy, cosa que le molesto a ella.**

-¿Y TU QUE HACES EN MI CAMA?-grito Lucy

-¿es que eres ciega? No ves que estoy descansando-dijo bostezando Sting

**Lucy al ver su actitud, le recordó un poco a Natsu, esa actitud infantil que a ella le gustaba, cuando Lucy volvió en si decidió prepararle algo a Sting.**

**Cuando termino de cocinar llamo a Sting pero él no despertaba, así que ella comió sola .Al terminar de comer decidió darse un baño para ir a dormir, pues había sido un día largo. Cuando salió del baño se acordó de que tenía un intruso en su cama, entonces de una patada lo boto.**

-Tsk, que tienes estás loca-dijo sobándose el dragon slayer- a las personas no se les trata así se ve que no tienes modales.

-idiota, aquí el maleducado eres tú la cama es mía ha sido un día largo, quiero dormir, además ¿Por qué tienes que quedarte en mi casa?-dijo Lucy

-bueno no tengo donde quedarme, ya que me quede cuidando a una rubia llorona y no me alcanzo tiempo para poder ir a un hotel-dijo Sting volviéndose a echar en la cama

-bueno creo que tienes razón pero tu dormirás en el mueble-dijo Lucy señalando el mueble, sin embargo el dragón slayer la ignoro

**Lucy boto a Sting y se dispuso descansar, al mencionado no le quedo de otra más que irse a dormir al mueble resignado. Sting recordó que debía decirle algo a la rubia.**

-Oye Lucy ¿estas despierta?-pregunto el rubio

-Oh, me llamaste por mi nombre-dijo Lucy quien no podía dormir

-solo quería decirte algo así que no te creas mucho

-ok ¿qué pasa?-dijo algo curiosa por lo que quería decir

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-termino diciendo Sting con una sonrisa

**…**

**BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, TENGO TIEMPO DE SOBRA EN ESTOS DIAS POR ESO PUBLICO CASI INTERDIARIO. NOS VEMOS**


End file.
